kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kairitsu no Dorei
Kairitsu no Dorei (Slave of the Commandments) is a character song for William T. Spears. It is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama. Lyrics Kanji= 光　失う　死の　灯火 記憶が　終わる　その　理 舞った　黒風　血を　斬り摘む その　瞳の　緋を　堕とす 死神の　刃 剛鉄の　規則 完全な　記録 揺らがない　運命 許されぬ　非調和 悪魔共　害獣 不愉快な　干渉 その污物　潰し 闇に　屠る 己を　殺して 全て　が　凍て付く それは　死の　希望 格の違いを　今　見せつけ 今日　魔の品性　地に　這わせて 狂気　死神　今　舞い降り その　塵屑　斬り刻む 完璧な　仕事 巫山戯　過ぎた　声 規則　無視の　歌 厳格の　鎌で 処分　回収 目障りな　悪魔の 翼　を　斬り捨て 全て　滅ぼして 漆黒　図書館　死の　記録が 傲岸不遜　死の　力で レクイエムの　血で　編まれる そう　それらが　死神の 矜持なの　だから 嗚呼　月と　星の　秩序奪えるなら 『どんな複雑な掟でも』 『どんな不快な強敵でも』 『どんな苦痛な快楽でも』 嗚呼　どうか　この戒律故　の　音が　鳴り響く 『怜悧冷徹　意志は透徹』 『慇懃無礼　影の儀礼』 『尊大不遜　肉の欠損』 『無礼傲慢　知性の欺\瞞』 『倣岸不屈　記憶の魔窟』 『哀矜懲創　規律の幻想』 『形単影隻　闇の軌跡』 『高慢無礼　死の刃（ブレイド）』 罪を　誘い　統制が　崩れゆき　倒れて尚 孤独を　傍に抱き その　秩序の　鎌　振り上げ 最後の一歩で　影　ひきずる 嗚呼　呼吸さえ　する　間も無く ただ　戒め　だけ　護る 死神の　規律 |-| Romaji= Hikari Ushinau Shi no Tomoshibi Kioku ga Owaru Sono Kotowari Matta Kokufuu Chi wo Kiritsumu Sono Hitomi no Hi wo Otosu Shinigami no Yaiba Goutetsu no Kisoku Kanzen na Kiroku Yuraganai Unmei Yurusarenu Hichouwa Akumadomo Gaijuu Fuyukai na Kanshou Sono obutsu Tsubushi Yami ni Hofuru Onore wo Koroshite Subete Ga Itetsuku Sore wa Shi no Kibou Kaku no Chigai wo Ima Misetsuke Kyou Ma no hinsei Chi ni Hawasete Kyouki Shinigami Ima Maiori Sono Gomikuzu Kirikizamu Kanpeki na Shigoto Fuzake Sugita Koe Kisoku Mushi no Uta Genkaku no Kama de Shobun Kaishuu Mezawari na Akuma no Tsubasa Wo Kirisute Subete Horoboshite Shikkoku Toshokan Shi no Kiroku ga Gouganfuson Shi no Chikara de REQUIEM no Chi de Amareru Sou Sorera ga Shinigami no Kyouji na no Dakara Aa Tsuki to Hoshi no Chitsujo ubaeru nara "Donna fukuzatsu na okite demo" "Donna fukai na kyouteki demo" "Donna kutsuu na kairaku demo" Aa Dou ka Kono kairitsu yue No Oto ga Narihibiku "Reiri reitetsu Ishi wa toutetsu" "Inginburei Kage no girei" "Sondaifuson Niku no kesson" "Burei gouman Chisei no giman" "Gougan fukutsu Kioku no makutsu" "Aikyouchousou Kiritsu no gensou" "Keitan eiseki Yami no kiseki" "Kouman burei Shi no BLADE" Tsumi wo Sasoi Tousei ga Kuzureyuki Taorete nao Kodoku wo Soba ni idaki Sono Chitsujo no Kama Furiage Saigo no ippo de Kage Hikizuru Aa Kokyuu sae Suru Ma mo naku Tada Imashime Dake Mamoru Shinigami no Kiritsu |-| English= The candlelight of death will lose its light. The fact is that every memory will eventually stop. The dancing black wind will cut and pluck blood. The death gods' blades will raze the scarlet in those eyes. Rules of hard steel, records of perfection, unchangeable fate, and unforgivable imbalance. The demons are obnoxious beasts and unpleasant impediments, so I will crush those scums and slaughter them in the darkness. For everything to kill its own self, and then to freeze up completely, is death's ultimate hope. I'll show you right now just how we're different, and I'll make the demonic characters crawl on the ground, as the death gods, shrouded in madness, fly down, and chop up those garbage scraps. A flawless job done! Be it the noise of messing around or the singing for disregarding the rules, I will dispose of them with my scythe of austerity. Cut off and throw away those demon eyesores' wings, and then destroy all! The records of death in the jet-black library are complied with the arrogant power of death and the blood of the requiem. Yes, those are without a doubt the pride of the death gods. Ah, if only I could snatch the moon and the stars' orderliness... "No matter what kind of complex laws..." "No matter what kind of distasteful formidable enemy..." "No matter what kind of excruciating ecstasy..." Ah, please let the voice of these commandments echo... "Be clever and cool-headed, and do keep a clear determination." "Have hypocritical courtesy and shady etiquette." "Damaging the flesh is intolerably haughty." "Deceiving others' intelligence is rudely insolent." "The brothel of memories is arrogantly obstinate." "That 'punishment is for amendment' is a mere fallacy." "The footprints of darkness represent total solitude." "The blade of death is proudly impudent." Conjuring sins, even if my regulations crumble and collapse, I'll embrace my solitude beside me even more tightly. With my scythe of order raised above, I command the shadow at my steps. Ah, without the time even to take a breath, I can only keep enforcing the commandments, the rules of being a death god. Navigation Category:Character Songs